White Day Adventures
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Technically, it's drabbles of Kaito and Shinichi's life and their ups and downs as they end up as a couple or as they are a couple. Whatever. You can read it if you want to. If not that's fine.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Valentines day and white day drabbles along with other holidays I guess. Shinkai.

Chapter 1= Feeling Unloved

Kaito P.O.V

I sighed. He would never accept being my Valentine. He likes Ran-san. I was now at a cafe drinking hot chocolate. I have had other people ask and now knew what the chocolates meant but...I just wanted Shinichis now.

I gazed sadly at my hot chocolate and then..."May I sit here?" I looked up to see him watching me. Wouldn't he be in Beika solving a murder or something?

"There was a theft/murder a few blocks from here. Thought I would get coffee. Saw you sitting here. Why are you not celebrating Valentines Day." he asked. I shrugged. Well the heist last night I made gift bags for the Task Force members for the holiday and

hershey kisses and made those appear out of nowhere so I did no how to spruce up for holidays every year. I made sure my holidays went off with a bang when it came to may magic. "I'm single." I answered.

"Oh. I see. Well I guess we will hang out then. Want to go to the movies and eat out somewhere?" he asked. "Don't you have someone though?" I asked. "No and I can do a good deed once and awhile." he answered. He then took my hand and lead me to the movie theature.

Shinichi P.O.V

"Which one?" I asked. "A mystery horror one." he said. I smiled. I like this guy! He's amazing. We paid for our movie and sat down. After a mystery thriller of trying to solve a crime of who did what we went to a French restarant and then I took him home. "Thanks. That was kind of you." he said.

he said. "No problem. So what's your name?" I asked. "Kuroba Kaito." he answered. "Nice to meet you Kaito. I'm Shinichi Kudo."

This was the beginning of a new friendship...and more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2= First Meetings

Kaito P.O.V

It was a Suzuki Party on White Day. I went as myself at first and it was a hiest...naturally. I was looking around and had a cup of punch when I bumped right into..."Sorry" I said. Then I saw it was Shinichi Kudo. "I won't melt. It's just liquid. So...you're Keibu's infamous neighbor that I heard so much about!" he said, raising an eyebrow and looking at me.

I was now curious on what Nakamouri-keibu said about me. I put up a poker face and smiled. "I guess." I answered. "Care to dance." Shinichi asked. I smiled taking his hand.

After the dance we sat down. "I have to go." I said. Shinichi nodded but leaned over and captured my lips in a kiss. "Happy White Day, Kid-kun." he said smileing. I was now bright red. I headed to the bathroom to change into my disguise flustered and embarrassed.

Shinichi P.O.V

He was so adorable embarrassed and with his poker face gone like that. I smiled thinking of a number of ways to fluster him. His poker face was gone and he was embarressed and flustered and stammering. I smiled. He was beyond cute! When the heist was done I leaned over and kissed his lips again. "Want to date me, Kaito?" I asked gently. He blushed but nodded his head. I smiled and gently held his hand but he spoke.

"Why are you not sending me to jail?"

I smiled. "I just want to chase you and catch you,Kai. I don't want you in a cage although you would be hot in cuffs." I said. He was now as red as a tomato. "Hai. I love our chases too, Shin-chan." he said. I smiled hugging him tightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=A First Holiday With His Detective

Kaito P.O.V

I had just finished a heist. It was Christmas Eve and I...didn't really celebrate the holiday. With Chikage always being out of the country and Oaji now dead I honestly had no one. So I didn't celebrate the holidays.

I was sitting down watching TV when a knock came at the door and I opened it to see Shinichi. "Came to pick you up." he said.

"For what?" I asked. "The Christmas party. The Task Force is having a Christmas party. I'm inviting you to go with me. Come on!" he said. "Get dressed."

I did as asked and he lead me back to the police station. Then I remembered the second person the detectives and cops were allowed to invite were their signicant other meaning..."Shinichi...am I...?" I began. He smirked. "What do you think? Couldn't leave my adorable theif alone and depressed on the holidays. Tomorrow you're

having Christmas dinner with me and my family as well." he said. I turned bright red at this as he gently rubbed my hand.

After all, he had finally caught me tonight. "Well I do owe you a Christmas present don't I." I said. He chuckled at this. "That you do." he said now pulling me onto his lap. "Happy holidays, Kaito." I smiled. "Happy holidays, Shinichi." I replied.

Notes=It's short but kind of to the point. Some will be longer and some will be poem or song fics; dunno yet 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Valentines Day Sushi

Shinichi P.O.V It is Valentines Day and it was my first year together with Kaito. I had known him as Kaito Kuroba for over 2 and a half years so I wanted the date special and amazing. Hattori suggested this new sushi place that opened up but his boyfriend kept shaking his head and looking troubled at the thought.

Hattori was dateing Hakuba. So now we were at the Sushi place when...my adorable theif paled and collasped. His poker face fell to pieces. He began choking on the food he was eating and paled further collasping onto the ground.

I gently rubbed his back soothingly and talked softly. I had several criminals with a phobias and knew what to do. Kaito was in tears and I spoke softly. We left and I decided...we were going to a hot spring for Valentines Day. He needed to relax and calm down and it would help his nerves.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I had collasped from a panic attack and woke up to find myself in Meitantei's arms and at a hotspring. "Thought this would be a better date for Valentines Day. Not a perfect first year date but relaxing enough." he said. "Arigato." I said. "You're my hero, Shin-chan!" he smiled and captured my lips in a kiss, pulling me gently onto his lap.

"And you're my special little theif." he said nibbleing my ear lobe and gently rubbing my back. I sighed feeling a lot better.

Shinichi was here and those slimey monsters were gone! He smiled wraping his arms around me, humming "Coming after you" by Owl City which made me snort with laughter. He chuckled. "Approaite for our happy relationship,love." he said smirking. I smiled at him. "You can be such an air-head." I said laughing. He smiled at this. "Still coming for you,Kai." he said.

I smiled, knowing he will always come after me and some-how was happy about it. After all I prefered him over all the other freaks and perves in the world.

"I'm here for you, Kai and for every Valentines Day yet to come." he said gently rubbing my back. I sighed slowly calming down. "Arigato." I said. He smiled. "Anything for you." he said holding me gently. I blushed knowticing we were both naked in a hotspring. Shinichi smiled at this as he held me and I nuzzled against him. He smiled at this.

"Did you want to...after relaxing that is." he asked gently rubbing lower. I blushed a deeper shade but nodded. He smiled at this and captured my lips in a soft kiss(not writing the sex scene;this is basically romance drabbles and what-not).


	5. Chapter 5

Notes=before I write this one,this is a birthday one. Birthdays I see as holidays too. you guys can see it as however. lee-ways or inbetweens. I don't care. but to me(since I was 8 birthdays have been holidays so this is a kaito's birthday)and Kaito flat out forgets. Also most of my fics are Shinkai ones.

it.

Chapter 5=From Quite to Something Birthdays

Kaito P.O.V

I got up and got ready for today as always. It was June 21st and I decided to go to the book store to get that book. It had more information and stuff and ideas for riddles for my heists and it would be cool to have. I had several books to write my puzzles for

detectives and the Task Force and thought it would be cool to get a couple more. So I went to the book store. I also needed more magic supplies. Today would be a normal day as always.

As I was in line I bumped right into..."Sorry" I said. "No. The fault is...Kaito? Why are you here?" Shinichi asked. I shrugged. "Getting magic supplies." I said, shrugging. Why wouldn't I be here. Nothing else happens today. Shinichi looked me over. "Take it you are doing nothing but

that right?" he said. I nodded. "In other words can I invite you out to dinner and a movie?" he asked.

Shinichi P.O.V

Ran and I had met Kaito and Aoko just a few months ago. I had reconized Kaito as Kid right away but had been inlove with him since the clocktower heist. A part of me no longer cares that he's a criminal. We got to the movie theature and picked a crime/drama one and after a few hours it was done. Then we went to one of the Fancy French places

my dad took my mom too. "I'm paying for it. Consider it a Happy Birthday gift." I said. "Birthday?" he said. "Yes. You're 19. I thought you didn't know when I saw you in the book store." I responded. "It's usually that way. I don't really pay attention to my birthdays. Thanks Shinichi. Today...I enjoyed it. Last time I did was..." he froze up and looked terrified and then

his poker face was in place.

I took his hand gently rubbing it. After getting to know him, I knew a few things about Kaito like that the BO was targeting him too and that his dad was killed by them. "My father's last show was on my 9th birthday. Today meant a lot. Arigato." he said, hugging me tightly. I blushed holding him in my arms and promiseing even more that I would find the bastards that

were hurting the ones that I cared for. "No problem, Kai. Hey...how about you live with me since you're targeted. It's safer." I suggested.

He blushed. "Wouldn't they get you too?" he asked. "Already am a target. You forget that they shrunk me." I said. He smiled. "Why help me? I'm just a theif." he said. I leaned over and captured his lips in a soft kiss. "Because...I love you...so so much and know how it feels to be terrified and targeted by people who are scary and a lot more threatening than the police." I answered.

He smiled and hugged me tightly as I gently held him. "I love you too,Shinichi" he said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Valentines Day

Kaito P.O.V

It was another unlucky February 14th. I finally got out of school and saw Tentei-kun waiting for me. He frowned seeing all the chocolate in the bag. Aoko and Ran now knew both of our secrets but were now dateing each other. Now knowing had made them both gay I guess however

I suspected Aoko was gay for awhile. "I think Conan is a bit jealous." Aoko chuckled. "It's a unlucky day. What's he jealous of?" I sighed.

She nodded at the chocolate. "Everyone that gave you the candy. He wanted to be yours." she explained. "It would be like if someone handed Ran candy instead of me, Bakaito. I would want to hit them with a mop...harder than I usually do with you." Yikes! I feel bad for that person.

I sighed and approached Conan. "Tentei-kun, want to get coffee or something?" I asked. He was still glareing at the candy. "Those people are merely friends to me. That's it." I said gently.

"Promise?" he asked. I chuckled lightly. "I promise. Come on! I know a place with great coffee and it makes the best kind that you would love!" I said.

Conan P.O.V

I smiled as he carted me off to the cafe. When we got there, he spoke. "The 14th is a unlucky day to me. I don't know how to see it. I'm sorry, Shinichi." he said. I smiled at him. "It's fine. You did enough taking me here!" I said, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "Kaito, will you be mine and no one elses?" I asked in between the kiss.

He smiled. "Of course I will. Like I would be anyone elses." he said, hugging me tightly. I smiled hugging him close. 


End file.
